Damn
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Updated! This is one of my older ones when I didn't know what I was doing lol.


Damn  
  
Hermione Granger was laying on her hammock. She had fallen asleep, and her book was over her eyes.   
  
She suddenly felt herself being pushed gentely back and forth. She pushed her book away, and saw a bright red... something. She screamed and fell off the hammock. The big red thing stepped forward, and was laughing. It helped her up, and she finally figured out who/what it was.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!!" she screamed, and slapped his arms. He laughed.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I just stopped by to say hello. I was bored. I tried to go over Hary's house they threw a bucket of water at me." Hermione smiled and noticed he was wet.  
  
"Come inside. I'll get you dried off." Without thinking, she took his hand amd led him inside. She let go and went to a closet. She opened it, and reached up to grab a towel.  
  
She jumped, and again, and again, but she couldn't reach. She grabbed a step ladder, and heared Ron burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at him, hands on her hips. She slipped, and fell off the ladder.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron's laughter got unbareably loud, and Hermione stood up. He walked across the room. Reaching over Hermiones shoulder, Ron grabbed the purple towel Hermione was trying for. He handed it to her, but she gave it back.  
  
"Dry yourself." He gave her a little half smile that nearly made her melt.  
  
"Would you like to go out on the steps?" she asked, motioning towards the door. He nodded.  
  
She sat on the fifth step, and he was on the top. She began putting her hair in a braid.   
  
"You didn't do it right," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and redid it.  
  
"Thats not right either."  
  
"Grrrr!!!!!" she said, and pulled it out.  
  
"Fine then, you do it!" She handed him the brush, and he took it. Turning her around, he began to braid her hair.   
  
"There. Done. That's a lot better than the mess you were trying to do." Hermione stood up, smiling.  
  
"It's hot. Would you like to go to the pool?" she asked, taking his hand and lifting him to his feet.  
  
"Sure," he said, not quite sure what it was they were going to, because she spoke so unbareably fast.  
  
She opened the gate.  
  
"Its a bit of a walk if you're up to it." Ron smiled.  
  
"You're forgetting that I have a broom." Hermone shook her head furiously.  
  
"No. No no no no no!!!" Ron smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He lifted her with one hand, and carried her behind the house, were the broom was.  
  
"You know Ron, my parents are dentists. I have exceedingly sharp teeth." He smiled and put her down.  
  
"Come on. I'd never let you fall. You know that. Get on the broom."  
  
Hermione took a step forward, and got on the broom.Ron was about to get on, when he asked,   
  
"Would you like to get in front of me, or behind me?"  
  
"It doesnt matter. So long as I dont fall, I'm happy." He got on in front and took off. He wasn't a foot above the ground when he felt ten nails sink into his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled.  
  
"You're getting in front of me, ok?" They went back on the ground, and he put her in front.  
  
"Ok, flying lesson! Now," he said, taking her hands, "Put one handat the tip, yeah, like that. With the other one, you stear, yup, like that. Ok, dont hold it away like it's going to bite you. Hold it like this."  
  
He reached around her stomach, and held the broom with both hands.  
  
"Hold it like that. Ok?" She nodded, and held it the way he had. He shook his head and took her hands again.  
  
"No, that's not it either. Here. Take this hand here, put it like that. Lean forward. Good! Now. Let me show you how to stear." He put his arms around her again, and held the broom with both hands.  
  
"Ahem," said an adult voice. Hermione turned quickly, amazingly forgetting Ron had his arms   
  
around her. They both fell. Hermione jumpped to her feet.  
  
"Hi, daddy!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Hi Mr. Hermione!" Ron said. Quite unexpectedly, her father began to laugh. Hermione walked to her father.  
  
"What were you two doing?" her father asked. Hermione looked at Ron, who was still trying to  
  
get up.  
  
"Oh, just a simple flying lesson," Hermione said. Ron stood up finally.  
  
"Your daughter has very sharp nails," he said to inform 'Mr. Hermione.' "I think she gets it from my side."  
  
The blood drained from his face. Hermone took his hand.  
  
"We were just going to the pool." Ron wouldn't move.  
  
"Ok, the problem is I cant lift you like you can me, so you'll have to help me here." He followed Hermione back to the broom. She grabbed it, and they went to the front yard  
  
"Ok, just take me there. Lesson later." He got on behind her, and he was shaking.  
  
"Ok, my dad isnt as scary as that. Now, go! Drive, or ride, or whatever you call it." He shook his head, and reached around her.  
  
"Now, you hold it like this when you kick off. No, no no. It wont bite. Give me your   
  
hand. Hold it there," he said, putting her hand over the chipped writing. Hermione had to take deep breaths. She'd never been this close to Ron before, let alone any boy. She didn't want to do   
  
anything to make herself more nervous.  
  
"Ok, I think your hands are in the right spot," Ron said. He put his chin on her shoulder, and looked down at her hands.  
  
In the house, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were watching.  
  
"Look at them!" Mrs. Granger said. Her husband, Bill smiled.  
  
'"They do make a cute little couple. Though, I think that boy is a bit scared of me." Lisa looked at him.  
  
"You didnt do that, 'I think she gets it from my side,' crap again, did you?" Bill bit his lip.  
  
"That's why none of your neices visit."  
  
"Oh be quiet woman. I'd like to watch this. Flying is very interesting." Lisa smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think that boy would be as up to showing you as he is to Hermione."  
  
Back on the broom, Hermione was stuck. Ron wouldn't take her anywhere until she knew how to fly the damn broom. Her hands were again in the wrong place.  
  
"Hermione, you're getting too nervous. Hold it like this." Again he took her hands.  
  
"Good! Lean forward a little bit. HA! you've got it! Now, kick off," he said excitedly. She tried to kick off, but wasn't strong enough to kick them both off. Ron's arm's went around her waist, and he kicked off for her.  
  
"There now, I think you can steer." She tried to, but every three seconds, Ron had to grab the broom so she didn't smash them   
  
into a tree.  
  
"Do you have a bathing suit?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Am I supposed to?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yes." Ron shook his head.  
  
''I don't have one." She smiled.  
  
"We'll figure something out. Meanwhile, how do I turn?"  
  
They finally got to the pool, and Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"You know, it's ok to come through the gate." He looked at her.  
  
"I don't want to go in there." She smiled and stepped out of the gate.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone is half naked." Hermione let out a laugh that didn't quite sound like   
  
her.  
  
"I'll be dressed like that," she said pointing to a pink strap hanging limply from her shoulder. He closed his eyes. Hermione smacked him.  
  
"Oh come on. You'll be wearing less than me." His eyes got wide real fast.  
  
"What?!" he asked, quite apalled.  
  
"You'll be in your boxers. You are wearing boxers aren't you?" Ron picked his head up.  
  
"That is not any of your buisness, nor is it anybody elses in this pool thank you very much!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I see a tinge of red coming to those ears," she said, taking one of his ears. He pulled away.  
  
"Come on. It'll take only a miute. Then you won't even notice it. Come on."   
  
When they got inside, Hermione pulled her clothes off and was in a pink bathing suit. Ron couldn't   
  
take his eyes off her. He couldn't even blink. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to..."  
  
"Oh! yes. I forgot." He began to blush again.  
  
"Nobody's looking.'' He took the clothes off, and Hermione began to giggle so hard, she fell back on a beach chair. Ron looked embarassed.  
  
Hermione smiled. Ron walked to the steps where the water began.  
  
"Cold!!!" he yelled. Hermione laughed, and walked into the water.  
  
"Come in!" He shook his head. She took his hand and pulled.  
  
"Come ON!!" She got behind him, and pushed. When that didnt work, she got on his back, and pushed from there. He fell in, and under the water, their lips touched lightly. They both jumpped out of the water, and Ron flipped his hair back.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" he yelled. She couldnt see him however, for her hair covered her eyes. He laughed and pulled the mop away. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, there you are. Where did you go?" Shaking his head, he walked back to the steps, and shook his head to release excess water.  
  
Hermione walked up behind him, and handed him a towel.  
  
"Thats what these are for," she said, using it herself to dry off. Without warning, she felt two hands on her back, and she was pushed into the water. When she got out, Ron was standing up on the stairs of the water, laughing. She got up, and hit his arms. He held her back, for even thogh she was very little, could those tiny fists hurt!  
  
He was still laughing, and she stopped.  
  
"Ready to go home?"   
  
"If you are I'll go. Are you ready?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Yes I want to." They went to the broom, and she was shivering. She got on with him. He put his arms around her again.  
  
When they got to her house, Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"I'd better get home Hermie," he said, looking back up. She nodded, and put her arms around his neck. He was shocked, but he hugged her back anyway. She ran trembeling fingers through his red hair.  
  
"Well, you'd better get home before your mother gets mad at you." He nodded, but didnt move. She was getting quite nervous now. He leaned forward, and just as his lips met hers, her dad opened the door. She looked up at her dad, then at Ron.  
  
"Bye Ron," she said, and kissed his cheek. They walked into the house, and Ron went back to the broom.  
  
"Damn." 


End file.
